


Placate Me

by ofiutt



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: The latter suddenly yanked him up by the grip of his shirt and spun them around, eliciting an embarrassing yelp from the shorter boy as Kaneda slumped against the throne before pulling him onto his lap. “There,” he remarked, frame so near that his lips brushed those of a fazed Tetsuo as he spoke. “Now I can show you how it’s done.”
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Placate Me

Kaneda paced across the rostrum of where he found his omnipotent friend, occasionally stealing glances at Tetsuo and the motorcycle parked near the egress of the Olympic construction site. He had just finished aiding the shorter boy with repeated dabs against his lacerations using the cam border of a rag and neither was as bloody as Kaneda’s current repressed anger.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Kaneda muttered, shutting his eyes as he gripped the rag tightly. “It shouldn’t have gone this way.” Tetsuo’s chest heaved, his heart racing as he looked at the taller boy under furrowed brows. “I-I know, I should’ve thought twice before taking your bi-”

“No! Forget the bike, for once!” Kaneda lost his grip on the fragment comprising his self-control and flung the rag to the side, flouncing towards Tetsuo to grip his collar instead. “It’s not supposed to be this way for _you!_ ” The shorter boy went silent, unable to emanate any words from his mouth. Not even his espered mind seemed to evoke him to do something perilous, but not to Kaneda. Never at _Kaneda_.

“All of this- this _power_ has grilled itself into your mind! You think being Akira is gonna grant you peace and happiness or whatever, but it won’t!” Kaneda yelled. “It’s just making you worse than ever and I hate it! Me, Kaori, the gang, we _all_ hate it!”

He could feel the raging potency from Tetsuo practically seething out of him before he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s frame. “Do you have any idea how painful it was for me to watch you become this monster?” Kaneda explicated. “Knowing you murdered one of our own, when I’ve known you since we were little kids? When you could barely land a punch to fend for yourself? Akira is eternal. But you aren’t, Tets. I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

Kaneda espied the growing deformity eluding the flesh of Tetsuo’s right arm from the corner of his eye and simply held him tighter; it seemed as if that was all he could do. “If I were better at my job to keep you safe then we wouldn’t be here right now. We’d probably just be crushing the Clowns with the rest of the gang. You’d probably still feel loved.”

The taller boy felt the air surrounding Tetsuo rise cogently as he spoke and half-expected to be thrown across the construction site like a ragdoll when the latter detached himself from him. “I _do_ feel loved.” Tetsuo closed his eyes and sighed. _Here goes nothing_. He quickly rose himself up by the balance of his toes and pressed his lips against that of Kaneda’s, grasping his upper arms when he did so.

The shorter boy felt a warm glow percolate his veins as they retreated back into the confinement of his skin. Eternity distilled in a single brush of dermis between the pair and he distantly thought he had never wielded peace until now.

The push of gloved hands abruptly snapped him back to reality, impelling Tetsuo to land upon the pavement of the throne with a thud. He was about to bestow the boy in front of him with an indignant snarl before widening his eyes in revelation.

Oh.

Oh _no_.

This couldn’t一not after everything一how could he…? Kaneda simply gaped at him in bafflement from above. Tetsuo twisted his face away and squeezed his eyes shut until they hurt, unable to look at his countenance a second longer. The clutch his hands retained upon the armrests of the marble seat relaxed as the sound of Kaneda’s voice averted his gaze back to him. “That’s it?”

The latter suddenly yanked him up by the grip of his shirt and spun them around, eliciting an embarrassing yelp from the shorter boy as Kaneda slumped against the throne before pulling him onto his lap. “There,” he remarked, frame so near that his lips brushed those of a fazed Tetsuo as he spoke. “Now I can show you how it’s done.”

Tetsuo wasted no time to oblige him, hands fisting into the fabric of Kaneda's shirt as his lips were guided by the other’s with faultless pressure. His nose butted against the taller boy's as they turned their heads in reticence to deepen the contact, mewling as he felt Kaneda's palms caress the side of his thighs. The gloved hands then shifted to roam across the small of Tetsuo's back and he couldn’t refrain the occasional moans that emitted his mouth in between each lingering kiss, years worth of repressed love and care Kaneda held for him being hurled free within every maneuver his lips or hands made.

Kaneda removed his mouth from the other boy’s and pecked kisses across his beaming face, distantly thinking how rare it had been for him to see Tetsuo smile out of pure joy and mirth. The expression seemed to be as contagious as it was seldom and the taller boy couldn’t help but smile as well when he planted another kiss upon the right shoulder of which he thought was going to assail him.

“I missed you, Kanny,” Tetsuo halfway whispered. Kaneda abruptly ceased his movements and exhaled sharply at the nickname, one that hadn’t eluded his old friend’s mouth since… well. He internally pushed his trail of thoughts aside and gently pressed the blunt of their foreheads together.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
